Non, tu n'iras pas à Portland
by Pylia
Summary: "Je déteste les relations à distance, ça ne marche jamais"... Voyant la détresse d'Arizona, Callie accepte de tout faire pour retrouver son poste.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

* * *

« Je déteste cette fusion… Je déteste cette fusion parce que je déteste les relations à distance, ces histoires là, ça ne marche jamais... Donc, tu ne peux pas aller à Portland. »

« Bin, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger quand je t'en aie parlé. Tu m'as dis, vas-y, bonne idée », répliqua Callie.

« Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de protester, j'étais pas sûre qu'on était ensemble. Et après, t'as dis que j'étais ta copine », lança Arizona.

Face à elle, Callie fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Arizona voulait en venir.

« T'as parlé de moi comme de ta copine. Alors maintenant, il faut que je sache, je suis ta copine ? », finit-elle d'une petite voix.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Callie.

« Ouais. »

Pendant un court instant, Arizona fut surprise mais elle reprit vite contenance :

« Génial , annonça-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Alors non, tu ne peux pas aller à Portland. Demain matin tu vas aller voir le chef et le supplier de te … »

« Il n'est pas question de ramper devant … », coupa Callie.

« Ah si tu vas ramper ! Et ne fais surtout pas la maligne avec moi », finit Arizona avec un sourire malicieux.

« D'accord, on oublie Portland. Mais tu ne vas pas m'obliger à aller voir le chef pour le supplier. »

« Heu, commença t elle, feignant de réfléchir. Si, parfaitement, je vais t'obliger à le supplier à genoux de te rendre ta place. »

« Mais tu n'as pas le droit », marmonna-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Et bien si, tu m'as donnée ce droit lorsque tu as dit que j'étais ta copine. Alors c'est très simple, tant que tu n'auras pas parlé au chef, pas de sexe. »

« Comment ça pas de sexe ? », Répliqua Callie d'un air mécontent.

« Pas de sexe, c'est pas de sexe », clarifia Arizona.

Devant l'air de total ahurissement de Callie, elle continua.

« N'espère pas que je te montre ! »

« Non mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! De toute façon, tu ne tiendras jamais. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas me contrôler ? demanda-t-elle en avançant dangereusement vers Callie. La première fois que je t'ai embrassée, tu sais dans la salle de bain, et bien, c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait. En plus, tu étais occupée avec une interne en ce temps là. »

Callie se mordit les lèvres de regret mais Arizona la rassura bien vite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, c'est oublié. Mais tu peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai eu envie de te plaquer contre un mur et de t'embrasser furieusement », continua-t-elle en se rapprochant de Callie jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Ne te retiens plus jamais ! », dit Callie dans un souffle en approchant ses lèvres de celles d'Arizona.

« Non, on ne fera rien tant que t'auras pas été voir le chef ! Triompha Arizona en s'éloignant de Callie. Je suis de garde cette nuit, on se voit demain », lança-t-elle dans un grand sourire avant de fermer la porte.

Le lendemain, Callie essaya de faire changer Arizona d'avis. Dès qu'elle avait un moment, elle lui racontait tout ce qu'elle ratait en faisant la grève du sexe. Mais celle-ci résista et Callie, excédée, finit par aller voir le chef.

« Monsieur, je voudrais que vous me rendiez ma place. Je sais très bien ce que vous vous dites, continua-t-elle lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. Que je ne sais pas ce que je veux, vu que j'ai démissionné, il n'est pas question que vous me repreniez. Mais je sais réparer des membres, je l'ai déjà fait et je pourrais très bien le refaire. Cependant, en voyant vos sourcils froncés et votre expression vous ne semblez pas d'accord. Oh Arizona va finir par me tuer ! »

« Qu'est ce que le Dr Robbins vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

« Et bien, elle m'a dit qu'on ne ferait plus rien tant que je ne vous ferais pas mes excuses. Non pas que je sois une obsédée mais ça commence à devenir frustrant. Alors voilà, je vous demande d'oublier tout ce que j'ai dit, même si je suis une superstar avec un bistouri. Alors s'il vous plait chef Webber, reprenez moi malgré la fusion, malgré … »

« Dr Torres, calmez vous, avec cette fusion, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Même en étant à Mercy West, vous vous retrouveriez ici parce que tout le service d'ortho de Mercy va être réintégré au Seattle Grace. »

« Oh merci chef, merci beaucoup, fit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Excusez moi mais faut que j'y aille … »

Arizona marchait d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Soudain, une tornade brune l'attrapa par la main et la poussa brusquement dans une salle de garde. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait que des lèvres affamées se jetèrent sur les siennes. Mais elles se détachèrent bien vite.

« Me suis excusée... L'chef m'a rendu mon poste », souffla Callie.

Elle allait encore embrasser Arizona, mais celle-ci ne la laissa pas faire.

« Et il te l'a rendu comme ça, sans discuter ? »

« Non ! Rah tu veux vraiment toute l'histoire ? Il m'a rendu mon poste au Seattle Grace parce que, de toute façon, je serais revenue ici avec la fusion. C'est bon ? Tu es contente ? », parvient-elle à dire alors qu'elle déposait de légers baisers dans le cou d'Arizona.

« Oh oui, t'as même pas idée. »

Et elle l'embrassa. Pas d'un baiser tendre et langoureux. L'heure n'était pas à ça. Le baiser devenait sauvage, témoignant de toute la frustration accumulée ces derniers jours …


End file.
